


high hopes

by spookykingdomstarlight



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hugs, Intimacy, Kissing, Post-Solo: A Star Wars Story, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/pseuds/spookykingdomstarlight
Summary: “I have missed you,” Enfys admitted. Her words were soft, private. Enfys rarely admitted to anything; she took her role seriously and anything that suggested doubts, she kept tightly locked behind her teeth. Anything that suggested personal weakness. Leia didn’t think Enfys thought about Leia in that way, didn’t look at her in those terms. And yet, it was a rare occasion when Enfys expressed such sentiments. Missing and wanting things for herself, that was something Enfys did not do.





	high hopes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skatzaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatzaa/gifts).



“It’s about time you showed up,” Leia called from halfway across the tarmac and though there were a million ways she could have delivered the admonishment—disappointed, angry, frustrated—she couldn’t help but sound anything other than supremely pleased. It was always so when Enfys arrived on the base, her band of Cloud Riders in tow. Leia’s eyes skimmed upward to take in the transport they’d brought this time, a bucket of bolts held together with prayers and determination. They must have lost their last one in a scuffle with the crime syndicates. That, too, was always so. Or seemed to be. Every new altercation with the syndicates seemed to cost Enfys more dearly than the last. And yet, she never wavered in her determination. 

It made guilt twinge in Leia’s belly to think too much on it. There was little the Rebellion at large could do to fight the syndicates, too, not when they could barely keep it together against the Empire. If Leia could, she would have given Enfys a ship, a proper ship, well-armed and well-protected and quick as the bikes Enfys’s people were known for.

But even Leia’s influence had its limits and this was it.

Enfys ducked her head and scrubbed at the back of her neck, no doubt biting back a smile. For reasons Leia still hadn’t discovered, Enfys got a kick out of being teased by Leia and Leia, astute and, for once, just a little bit selfish, was happy to indulge. There were few enough people in the galaxy who saw Leia as anything more than the princess of Alderaan or a stodgy, distant leader of the Rebellion. Enfys was different. Enfys was special.

Enfys was Enfys, admirable and true and a source of strength to them all.

“I only rush for you,” Enfys replied, stepping forward, playing along as she always did. The effort was a bit stiff, like she wasn’t used to joking around, but valiant all the same. “It’s not my fault you’re impatient.”

Grinning, Leia sprung into action, sprinting across that last little bit of distance that separated the two of them. They never had enough time together before Enfys had to leave again and Leia wanted to take advantage of every moment. Throwing her arms around Enfys’s shoulders, she pulled her into a hug, fierce and tight and entirely against Enfys’s weak protests. I’m sweaty, she said. I haven’t had a chance to wash up yet.

Leia didn’t care. In fact, she might not have even noticed if Enfys hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t like the Rebellion was a fancy spa retreat even at the best of times. The sharp tang of metal tickled at Leia’s senses, like the ship itself clung to Enfys’s skin. Leia tried to imagine what she herself smelled like; she’d been working all day in the hangar bay, surrounded by ships and droids and other people, busy unloading and loading equipment to be sent to various cells that were in desperate need of supplies.

“I am impatient,” Leia said, burying her nose against Enfys’s neck. The sand-worn fabric of Enfys’s cape brushed softly against Leia’s cheek, a surprising and unexpected source of comfort. It made a smile flit across Leia’s mouth, hidden by Enfys’s body and armor. “I think you like that about me.”

Her words were cheeky and they did the job admirably: Enfys laughed and brought her calloused hands up to cup Leia’s shoulders before they crossed and squeezed her close. Leia would have gladly stood there until the end of times, held in Enfys’s steady, sure grip. Even right here in the middle of the tarmac, the heart of the Rebellion surrounding them and going about their business, working around Enfys and Leia like river water working around a boulder.

“I have missed you,” Enfys admitted. Her words were soft, private. Enfys rarely admitted to anything; she took her role seriously and anything that suggested doubts, she kept tightly locked behind her teeth. Anything that suggested personal weakness. Leia didn’t think Enfys thought about Leia in that way, didn’t look at her in those terms. And yet, it was a rare occasion when Enfys expressed such sentiments. Missing and wanting things for herself, that was something Enfys did not do.

It pleased Leia to think she could admit to it now. It wasn’t a special day; nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. And yet, everything about it was somehow made unique. “I’ve missed you, too,” Leia replied and did not admit to even more: that she always missed Enfys. She would miss Enfys the moment she went off again on another mission. Sometimes, she even missed Enfys while she was right here before her. Even when Leia’s arms were wrapped securely around her torso, fingers laced together to hold Enfys in place, as though she might float away otherwise. Or disappear into the night to fight another crusade against the crime syndicates.

That happened sometimes, though she tried to keep from waking Leia in the process.

It never worked; Leia hoped it never would. As much as she hated watching Enfys leave, she preferred it to the alternative. Every time Enfys left was another possibility where she would not return. And it was the same for Leia. Life in the Rebellion was sacrifice. It was pain. It was loss. Leia had been lucky so far. And perhaps she would continue to be, but she took nothing for granted. Least of all Enfys.

“How long will you remain?” Leia asked. There was no pressure, no expectation behind the question. Even if Enfys said she was leaving now, Leia would accept it though she might have hoped for another answer, a better one. On very rare occasions, Enfys had reason to stay for several days, obtain fuel rations or repairs for her ship, track down intel with the spies and informants in the Rebellion’s employ. Those times were gifts to Leia. It had been some time since Leia was so lucky though.

“At least a day,” Enfys replied, less than Leia would have hoped for, but more than she could rightly have expected. A sweet, sunny smile crossed her mouth, made her seem so much her own age. Under normal circumstances, she appeared so much older simply due to her bearing. The Rebellion had forced all of them to grow up too soon and since well before Leia had started doing her part in the fight.

Warmth spread through Leia as she imagined all the ways they could occupy those hours. The possibilities spread themselves out across her awareness. She was greedy to enact as many of her ideas as possible. “We’ll have to make the most of it.”

“Don’t we always?” Enfys asked, teasing, as she laced her fingers together with Leia’s.

This, this right here, was why Leia fought, why they all fought.

She could keep going forever because of this.

And she would.

“We do,” she said, pulling her toward the base and her quarters.

These moments were precious. Leia didn’t want to waste a single one.


End file.
